Family
by Rose.of.the.wild61503
Summary: What if when Luke asked if Lorelai if she had a sister she said yes instead of no? What if said sister had a kid? What would the story be like? Full summary in Author's Note at the begining. Starts at the beginning of the summer before Rory's junior year doesn't follow episodes. T for somewhat darkish themes at the beginning of the story. Not TristanxRory.


_**AN: Hi peeps well first since i'm going to be changing my username soon you guys can call me Rose and second this is my first gilmore girls FF and i'm actually going to give you a summary. So anyways do you guys remember the episode Luke asked if Lorelai had a sister what if she said yes and that sister happened to be her older sister she hasn't seen in 16 years and didn't know she had a daughter and then her sister gets in a car accident and dies so her sister's kid, Lilli, goes to live with Emily and Richard and starts going to chilton, meets everyone and maybe accidently falls in love. Lilli is a redheaded, blue-eyed, fair-skinned, 5 foot 8 inches 13 year old with a love of adventure and reading (especially romance) and is a pesky as she is perky and completely and utterly adorable. Being the youngest person at Chilton while also being a junior and the smartest person there she's not easily forgettable. The 2 categories that the people there fall into are either loving her or loathing her. While most people fall into the loving category people like Paris and Sarah (OC) who loathe her intelligence usually end up loathing her as well. She's very lovable and treated like a little sister by almost everyone at Chilton. Lilli's best friend is Tristan's little sister (who's 15), Alexa. They've been inseparable since they first met over the summer at her mother's funeral. Her father was a jerk that cheated on her mother the second she turned her back and spent all of her mother's savings and those left he took when he left 2 weeks before her mother's funeral and the day before her mother died and he didn't even come to the funeral. Well I think I have it all. Oh right starts on the day Lilli mom died/the beginning of the summer before Rory's junior year. Year is 2016 because I wasn't alive back then and even if I was I wouldn't remember it and I don't trust myself to get everything right. Oh also Lilli is a christian so if that bugs anyone I gave you a warning. Oh also I don't own the characters from the show or anything else you recognize but I own this universe at least in the fanfic, I think I have everything now. Nvm, Anna is 10 years older than Lorelai. Jake/Jacob (same person) is 21 and at princeton as a sophomore. Also Lilli is a guitarist, pianist, singer, clarinetist, flute player, percussionist and just about any other instrument you can think of she plays also she's been homeschooled her whole life that's why she's so far ahead of everyone else her age.**_

 _ **LILLI'S POV**_

"Grandma we've been over this, i'm fine." I say smiling brightly and genuinely as grandma keeps telling me through the phone that I shouldn't be alright, that I should be sad and moping that my father just left while also ranting about how horrible a person my father is. That is, until I hear the ruckus and then the sirens in the distance going on outside. "Hey Grandma I need to go check something outside i'll be right back. Please don't hang up because of my rudeness, I promise i'll be back as soon as I can, ok?" I yelp hurriedly dropping the phone on the couch as I run outside as fast as I can. The reason is that in this town there's never any disturbances here. Everyone in this town is quiet and boring and lifeless and my mother should be home any second and she's the only one who makes any noise since i'm the 'perfect child' as mom says but you know she's crazy. Anyways back to the present, I run outside and see the worst thing imaginable. I see my mother's car wrapped around the telephone pole across the street and the police trying to open the door with a crowbar to get my mother's lifeless and broken body out of the car. From here I can see the tears glistening on her cheeks and I know why she hit the telephone pole. She was thinking about dad and wasn't paying attention to where she was or where she was going. Then I see her wounds and see it is unlikely that she will get out of there before she bleeds out all over the car but this doesn't stop me from running over there. "Mom!" I scream tears streaming down my face as I run over but a police officer stops me by holding me back by my shoulder turning me toward her, "Please Miss stay over here." She says gripping my shoulder tightly "Is the lady in the car your mother, Miss?" I reply "Yes ma'am she's my mom." I say with a slight New York accent. Having lived in New York all my life and moving over here last christmas I still have a slight New Yorkian accent for having only lived in Wallingford, Connecticut for 6 months. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lillian Victoria Gilmore, daughter of Anna Gilmore and Jack Ryles. My mother is the daughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore better known to me as Grandma/Grammy and Grandpa/Pops. My mother also has a sister named Lorelai Gilmore but my mom hasn't seen her since her daughter, Rory, was born. I know nothing of my father's family. He said he was born and raised in Georgia by a family so wealthy they owned over 40 islands all over the world, 2 of which are in the bahamas, but I honestly don't believe him. I mean if that was the case why did he spend all of our money for gambling when he could ask his amazing mommy and daddy for money i'm sure they could spare some if what he's said is true. I never hated him, mom didn't raise me like that. If she'd raised me any other way I probably would've hate and still would be most likely. I mean I hated how he treated Jake and I. I hated that he never loved us like he should've or ever wanted to. I hated how he treated Mom. I hated that before Jake left for college he had to take all the hits for him, mom, and I to protect me and our mothers mental health. I hate that he drove her to the brink of insanity before Jake was able to take the hits for her. I hate that I've had to take so many hits for all 3 of us since Jake left. I hate that he gave mom the worst case of Stockholm Syndrome i've ever seen or read about or watched about on the TV. I hate she thought everything was amazing with him around and made everyone think the same. Made everyone think he was the most amazing dad and husband and that she thought he was. I hate that I know that today wasn't an accident and i'm the only one who knows. I hate that I have ugly scars in various places on my body. I hate that I forgot to put my shirt on before I came out here and only grabbed a long sweater and that I only have on a sports bra and shorts underneath (aka, my pjs) and usually that would be ok but it's cold tonight and this is my mom's sweater. So let's get back to what's happening in real life not my head. The officer, whose name I learned is Tiffany Summers, is speaking to my grandma over the phone, I told Grandma she had to come over now and gave her the address, after I went back inside with Officer Summers, then proceeded to not tell her anything about why just to let someone else drive and get someone to tell grandpa at work and tell him it's an emergency and after I gave the phone to Officer Summers. Oh I might have forgot to tell you what Officer Summers looks like. Tiffany looks to be 20 or 21 with long, straight, brown hair and pretty green eyes filled with intelligence and I was thinking about how cute of a couple her and Jacob would be, when I get a great idea. I run upstairs grab my iphone 6s, laptop, notebook, pencils, pens, colored pencils, my fav book (As inspiration (or if I finish and get bored)), my highlighters, my bluetooth skullcandy headphones, and my phone/laptop/headphones charger (As a precaution) (After changing of coarse) and then I go down to my music room. As I get there I let out a breath of relief seeing that everything is still in the exact same place as before, then I sit in a chair and pick up the acoustic guitar and start strumming the first chords to my favorite song just the acoustic version instead of the actual, then I start to sing" _Say goodbye to the halls, and the classes. Say hello to a job, and the taxes, the weekends with old friends, spilling into 9 to 5 routine. Tell me how you feel, over and done with, like your life is a map with no compass to guide at the bar, drinking way too much we sing along to "FOREVER YOUNG" So here we go again, wishing we could start again. Wendy, run away with me I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me. I want to be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality (yeahhh). Wendy, we can get away I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan (ohhhh). Somewhere in Neverland… (Somewhere in Neverland...) We'll start a life of the plain, and the simple of great times with far better people and weekends with our friends, laughing 'bout the wine that stains their teeth. We'll talk about how your parents separated and, how you don't want to make the same mistakes as them. I'll say it's all about sticking it out, and trying to feel FOREVER YOUNG. So here we go again, wishing we could start again. Wendy, run away with me, I know I sound crazy don't you see what you do to me. I want to be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality (yeah). Wendy, we can get away I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan (ohhhh). Somewhere in Neverland… (Ohhhhhhh) (Ohhhhhhhhhh) So here we go again wishing we could start again. Wendy, run away with me, I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me. I want to be your lost boy, your last chance, a better reality (yeahhh). Wendy, we can get away I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way. I can be your lost boy, your last chance, your "everything better" plan (ohhhh). Somewhere in Neverland… (Somewhere in Neverland...) (Somewhere in Neverland...)._ " I hear clapping when I finish so I look up from my seat and see someone walking down the stairs in my music room. The person walking down the stairs looks to be a 16 or 17 year old male with puffed up dirty blonde hair, the bluest eyes i've ever seen, and a light tan,not to mention muscles. I blushed immediately at the thought but pushed it away. Apparently he didn't notice the blush or maybe he did he just decided not to embarrass me and said "Wow, you are really good. Do you play every instrument in here?" My blush deepens but I ignore it and reply meekly "Uh, yeah, well I mean this guitar is- er was my mother's but she taught me to play when I was 3 but I wasn't actually able touch it until I was 6 but you know what's worth doing if there's no challenge or time you're not aloud to have something. Am I right?" He replies with "Sure, I guess. So you're Lilli, right? I mean i'm just guessing your Grandmother didn't talk about any other kids. I mean not that you're a kid it's just-" I cut him off angrily, "Yeah, I get it. Yes i'm Lilli and you are?" His reply is "I didn't mean to upset you, sorry. Well, i'm…"

 _ **AN: Well I think we all know who that is if not you need to go rewatch gilmore girls because you're failing the fandom. See you next time Rosebuds. Ha get it because i'm Rose you guys are all my buddies. You know i'm just going to leave byeeeeee!**_


End file.
